Szkoła przetrwania
Szkoła przetrwania (ang. Camp Keep A Good Mac Down) - dwudziesty dziewiąty odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, a dokładniej trzeci odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Fabuła Za namową Maksa, przyjaciele wybierają się na biwak. Jednak przez niefortunny bieg wydarzeń, wpadają w różne tarapaty. Opis Odcinek rozpoczyna się błaganiami Maksa i Bloo, by uzyskać pozwolenie od Pana Zająca na wyjazd na biwak. Pan Zając jednak uparcie twierdzi że jest to nieprzyjemne doświadczenie i nie przekonują go rozrywki jakie proponuje Maks. W pewnym momencie zjawia się Pani Foster, która słysząc o obozie, ogłasza że bardzo chętnie by pojechała. Wtedy Pan Zając natychmiastowo zmienia zdanie zgadzając się na obóz. Bloo jednak jest w rozterce nadal nie wiedząc o co się stało. Nadchodzi czas pakowania bagaży na wyjazd. Bloo chce zabrać telewizor, więc Chudy stara się wcisnąć go do jego plecaka, jednak bezskutecznie. Bloo stwierdza, że telewizor nie zmieści się, ponieważ Chudy zapakował niewłaściwe rzeczy jak apteczka, śpiwór czy jasiek. Pan Zając natomiast wyjaśnia France jej zadania na czas jego nieobecności. W końcu niecierpliwa Pani Foster głośno rozpoczyna wycieczkę i wszyscy wyruszają. Początkowo wszystko idzie świetnie. Mimo to Pan Zając, bojąc się natury, cały czas próbuje chronić Panią Foster. Eduardo wydaje się nieco przestraszony, natomiast Bloo maszeruje dziarsko wcinając przez całą drogę coraz to różne "frykasy". Gdy wszyscy są już na miejscu biwakowym starają się rozłożyć namiot. To jednak nie jest takie proste jak mogło by się wydawać, ponieważ Pan Zając nawet i tu nie popuszcza reguł i każe przyjaciołom składać namiot dopóki nie będzie stał idealnie. Popołudniu, Pani Foster bawi się z wiewiórką, podczas gdy Pan Zając znów stanowczo protestuje bojąc się o swoją twórczynię. W końcu nadchodzi pora kolacji. Okazuje się jednak, że całe jedzenie zjadł Bloo, natomiast racje które miała Koko, Bloo wyrzucił. Tak więc przyjaciele nie posiadają żadnego pożywienia. Nagle Bloo zauważa jagody. Każe on Chudemu się podnieść przez co ten utyka w ruchomych piaskach. Jednak z pomocą przychodzi Koko, która znosi różne dania, a także stół i świecznik. Jednak okazuje się, że Koko zniosła same puszki, a nie ma do nich otwieracza. Bloo próbuje wywrzeć na Koko zniesienie otwieracza, natomiast Pan Zając uprzejmie prosi. Ani jedna, ani druga prośba nie zostaje jednak wysłuchana przez Koko. Pani Foster jest zła na Pana Zająca za wykrzykiwanie na Koko i każe mu iść do lasu, by zdobyć jedzenie. Pan Zając podejmuje się tego zadania, jednak gdy tylko odchodzi na krok, zaczyna krzyczeć w strachu. Jednak wyrusza w końcu w głąb lasu, gdzie przypadkowo spotyka swoich dzikich krewnych. Nastaje kolejny ranek, ponieważ nikt nie ma co jeść na śniadanie, przyjaciele postanawiają łowić ryby. Wyznaczają do tego Bloo. Ten jednak po krótkim czasie staje się znudzony tym zajęciem i przyprowadza Koko by go zastąpiła. O dziwo gdy tylko Koko przejmuje wędkę, od razu udaje jej się złowić gigantyczną rybę. Jest ona jednak zbyt duża i ciągnie Koko ze sobą. Natomiast Pan Zając budzi się w norze, gdzie przespał ostatnią noc. Jego dzicy krewni przynoszą mu marchew na śniadanie. Po kilku perypetiach w lesie, przyjaciół atakuje dziki Pan Zając wraz ze swoimi krewnymi. W ich obronie staje Pani Foster, której udało się zapanować nad tamtejszą zwierzyną. Po chwili Pan Zając "otrząsa się" i znajduje się już w pobliżu Domu Pani Foster, gdzie czeka na niego ważny telefon. Na koniec Pan Zając żegna się ze swoimi dzikimi przyjaciółmi, a ci oszukują go i zabierają mu portfel. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Maks * Bloo * Chudy * Koko * Eduardo * Pan Zając * Pani Foster Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Franka * ...i inni Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * W napisach końcowych zaśpiewano piosenkę o panu Zającu. Kategoria:Seria III